Hate Me or Love Me?
by The Real Phoenix
Summary: AU One-shot! Anna is a college student. But do to a small problem she had with Elsa, gives the older blonde some doubt when she survives a war in the military and decides to go to the university Anna studies at, to see Anna, her sister. But what will happen when they come face to face? What emotions will be revealed? (Based off of a true story, which happened to be recorded)


**Hey soldiers! I recently saw a vine where a US Navy soldier surprised his college basketball playing brother at his practice. Then i wondered, What if I did that? Elsa as the soldier and /anna as the college student. so here we go, and i hope you enjoy!**

**PS. The only difference between the two brothers and the two sisters are that I have a thing for YouTuber Anna, so she's in a arts College to study the art of imaginative filming. (For all you bimbos out there, that means "Anna's gonna make moving pictures!" ooOOOOooooh!)**

Elsa smiled, her focus on the object before her. A photo, a frame, in her hands. There were two people on it. Her and her sister. Anna. And God knows that Elsa wasn't admiring herself, but her sister. Her lovely auburn sister.

Anna; she was in college, right now. She was at her master's degree. Only five more months until she graduated. Elsa knew what Anna's dream was. You see, Anna was strong person. She would risk her life to save ANYONE she loved. It was just who she was. And Elsa would do the same. In fact, that's why she was in the army. Her parent's death was due to a terrorist attack. And so Elsa had decided to become join the NAVY for two reasons. One, because she couldn't bare stand to watch anyone get hurt the way she was. And two, because transportation through the sea was at a higher percentage than the sky or by foot. Why? Because travelling by foot was SO predictable, and travelling through the skies was most feared; so they always had drones or automatic guns pointed at the clouds. But the water? It was quiet, it was safer, and it was easier. Why? Because of radars. Even the enemy could see if one of the U.S ships were in the waters, so they could either prepare, or find a way around it. Jets and planes have radars too, but by the time they think of what to do, the automatic guns and drones would've already shot them down.

But anyways, back to Anna. Before Elsa even thought about being a U.S soldier, Anna already had her mind set on becoming a Marine for the military. Her little sister thought it was cool, and exciting how the Marines got all the action and how they were the most fearless warriors known to man. But it broke Elsa's heart to let her sister go through such a terrible state when she forbade Anna to go to Military school after their parents died. Even though Elsa did just that, she didn't want Anna to follow; she didn't want to lose her sister, the only family she has left, the one she loved the most. What was even worse was the fact that AFTER Elsa joined the Navy, was when she realized how selfish she was. How could she NOT think about how Anna would feel is _she _lost _her?! _How could she keep Anna from doing something she dreamed about, just to do the exact thing?!

Elsa hoped to god that when she saw Anna today, her little snowflake would forgive her. That's right. Today, Elsa was going home! After three years, today was the day she could see her little sister, and apologize for everything she's done! If only...that one thought, would leave her alone. The one question in her mind. Does Anna still love her?

(Line break)

Anna sat at her usual lunch table. Nothing but spaghetti, corn, and of course a chocolate milk on her plate. And she wasn't alone, if that's what you're thinking! In fact, beside her sat her BEST friends, Meganna; who you can just call Meg, because she HATES her name. Rapunzel; who you can just call Punzie, because...well...why not? And then there was Jack; who was only friends with Anna because they both share the same personality.

**(I don't ship them, I just ship their friendship.)**

And then there were her friends; Olaf; The boy with the HUGE obsessions with snowmen, and odd frequent happy moods. Sven; The boy who wears a reindeer hoodie ALL THE TIME! And Belle, the book obsessor.

Next were Anna's "_Friends". _Hans; who she never even liked in the first place due to the fact that he's always trying to sleep with her. Duke; the boy who's eyes basically pop out of his head and is WAY too old to be in school. I mean, why didn't they just give up on him from the beginning? And then there were the Weaselton brothers. Well, they were the brothers of Duke that is, but they were younger and nobody knew their names. So Anna just called them Billy and Bob.

Lastly, there was her boyfriend. Kristoff Bjorgman. He was handsome, kind, caring, and everything else Anna wanted in a man.

So now that you know that she's not a loner, it would be best if you knew the rest. They were all in a filmmaking class. And to make it even more interesting, Anna, Belle, Kristoff, Jack and Olaf were all youtubers. Meganna, Sven, Rapunzel, and Hans were viners, and the other guys...well...nobody cares about them. Anna, Jack, and Kristoff were gamers, ranters, Musicians, and skit makers; whereas Olaf and Belle were vloggers, Editors, and speed artists. And again, the rest of the folks, nobody cares about. So let's get back to reality. Shall we?

See, Anna's main dream wasn't to be a movie maker, or a youtuber. She wanted to be a Marine in the Army, or At least a cop. But the Marine thing was ruined for her by her selfish older sister, and yes, she was still angry with her. But she had to admit, if it wasn't for Elsa, her sister, Anna never really would've met these cool friends of hers, but then again, it was thanks to Elsa that she met Hans, Duke, and the other Weaselton brothers...But hey, who is she to judge. Oh yeah, the victim.

Now here's something else we can talk about. Being a cop. You see, Anna tried to do that since she was "_Forbidden" _to be in the army, but after observing what the police do, and after meeting Kristoff, she begged to differ.

"What about, the Tumblr challenge?" Olaf suggested.

"Nah, we did that already, remember?" Kristoff replied. They were currently trying to find a new video to make for a class project and for the internet, because again…why not?

"No, i don't actually." Olaf laughed.

"Oh…" Kristoff scratched the back of his head, "Anything else?"

Olaf scrolled through the screen of his phone, "What about the Ice, Ice, Baby challenge?"

"The what?" Belle cut in.

"Stick an ice cube in your mouth, and for each ice cube, say 'ice ice baby!'"

"I like that." Jack spoke up.

"Why not? Anna?" Kristoff agreed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Uh, sure." Anna shrugged. "Hey Meg, what do you, Punzie, and prince have for your vines over there?"

"Well, he's gonna do some 'Mister Steal Your Girl' Stuff," She stated, picking up her bags as the bell began to ring, "Punzie chooses to sing, and I'm still thinking on mine."

"I'm not surprised." Anna mumbled, joining her friend as they strolled to the cafeteria door

"With what?"

"All of them, including yours."

Meg playfully slapped Anna's arm as they both laughed. The were headed to film. Their next class.

(Line Break)

Elsa exhaled fearfully with a puff of breath, her shoulders flopping down in the process. She was standing outside the schools office door, still in her Navy uniform. She was on her way to see Anna. Surprise her. But what if Anna looked away, not wanting to see her? What if she does it in front of her whole class? ...Wait...IS THAT WHAT SHE WAS WORRIED ABOUT? EMBARRASSMENT? REALLY? WHEN SHE WAS HERE TO SEE HER SISTER? Wow, she really was a horrible person. But before she could think anything else, she heard a door lever being pushed in and clicking. She glanced up at the sound of a gasp.

"A survivor!" She heard. So, that's what they were being called...anyone who didn't die in the war, which they currently had, was called a survivor. Made sense.

"Um hello," Elsa greeted, taking off her hat and placing it on her chest. The woman, who wore a navy blue suit and black tie gasped again, taking a bow and saying hello back. _What was this? The 1600's? Are we still bowing?_ Elsa thought. As the woman stood straight, regaining her posture, Elsa noticed the green eyes and black hair tied in a bun. The principle. Elsa cleared her throat, "I-I'm here to s-see Anna; Anna Arendelle?" The woman nodded quickly before allowing Elsa to enter the office as the blonde placed her hat back onto her head, the lady leading her to the desk which contained a small speaker phone. But before she could dial numbers, Elsa grabbed her hand. "NO!" The lady stared at her, frightened, "I-I mean, I would like to surprise her, myself. Can you lead me to her class?"

At this, the lady calmed, nodding understandingly as she pulled out a drawer containing files, moving her fingers in a running motion atop each one before picking up a purple file. She opened it, using her index finger to guide her through the data before 'Aha-ing' and placing the file back in it's place. She motioned for Elsa to follow her as she speed-walked through the hallways. She spoke continuously about how thankful she is that _Elsa_ protected their country, and again, for the bimbos, how the military protected the country. Soon they came up to a double door, the principle glancing through the mini windows, obviously making sure nobody was looking. She nodded, and carefully opened the doors. As Elsa entered behind her, she looked around the classroom in search for her younger sister. She soon spotted two auburn pigtails. _That's her._ Elsa silently thanked the principle before tip-toeing all the way to where Anna stood, back facing her.

Elsa knew she was gaining attention. She could hear silent gasps and warnings from her sister's classmates, telling others to keep quiet. It was only Anna's group who didn't acknowledge Elsa standing behind the younger girl. Thankfully, Elsa no longer was afraid, but excited. In fact, she was actually smiling. She watched as a black haired, smiling boy and a brunette girl stuffed ice into their mouths, repeating the words 'Ice, Ice, Baby' for each ice cube. It wasn't until there was a *cough* and an "Ow!" did both of the kids glance up at Elsa, both wide-eyed, ice falling out of their mouths.

"What?" She heard her sister say, causing the brunette to point her finger at her.

Before Anna turned around, Elsa found the courage to say five unimportant words, "That doesn't look very healthy,"

(Line Break)

*Cough!* Anna heard from the other side of the room. Flynn. And she wasn't surprised when she heard Rapunzel elbow him in the ribs, followed by an ow. But what did surprise her, even scare her, was when Belle and Olaf, who were doing the Ice, Ice, Baby challenge, stared at her. For a long time actually. "What?" She asked, her heart quickening when Belle pointed to an area behind her. Anna contemplated on whether she should turn around, definitely now that she noticed how quiet the room has gotten.

"That doesn't look very healthy." And that's when she spun around. She knew that voice, and she knew that person.

Silence. Anna said nothing and neither did the woman in front of her. The room was quiet, and Anna didn't know what to do. There was a lump in her throat, and her eyes were becoming blurry. Her heart had stopped, let alone her breathing. Part of her wanted to laugh, mainly at the goofy smile she was getting from this woman. But also because of how she thought she could just reappear after three years. So there was only one thing to do. Only one thing that could settle this silence and intensity once and for all. Anna leaped, throwing her arms around her older sister and crying. Crying harder than she did when Elsa first left. She was so deep in emotion that she couldn't hear all the clapping and cheers around her.

"You're back! You're finally back!" Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm Back, and I'm never leaving again." Elsa sobbed herself, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister's waist, "You have no idea how much I thought you hated me."

With that, Anna pulled away, staring her sister in the eyes, "I may be upset, mad, even disappointed in you...but I could NEVER hate you. I will always love you." Elsa smiled, pulling the you auburn in for another hug.

(Line Break)

They were united, once again. And Elsa was SO happy that Anna had forgiven her. And she promised herself she would never leave Anna again. EVER! She would stay with her, and protect her. She would be the sister she was always meant to be. So for the rest of the day, Elsa spent it with Anna. She was given early dismissal and two weeks off to send with Elsa. Because for the first time in forever, Anna won't be alone. And Elsa swore to that.

**That's it guys! Leave a fav and review and I will do much more like this! let's aim for 30 reviews? I'm feeling easy today. Arigon, OUT!**


End file.
